Tomorrow Will Be Kinder
by Chamelaucium
Summary: A series of drabbles about hope and life, about death and sacrifices made for love.
1. Faramir

_**A/N: So this story will be a set of drabbles (well, a drabble and a half) from different characters' points of view. I got the title from a song from the Hunger Games soundtrack, and I thought it was quite appropriate, seeing as it was this song that gave me inspiration!**_

_**The chapters won't necessarily be in chronological order, so I hope it doesn't get confusing in any way. It shouldn't do, though. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Tomorrow Will Be Kinder**

**Faramir**

His father was dead. His brother was dead. Both had departed into timeless sleep and left him alone in the harsh world. His city was in ruins, destroyed by black armies of Sauron. His people were displaced, now the city was ruined. But they weren't _his_ people any more. His position was gone, made redundant by the return of Gondor's true King. He was superfluous, unneeded; a lone soldier without an army.

But there was Éowyn. The fair lady of Rohan in whom he found comfort. She was his sun, his light. She needed him as he did her and when they were together he found peace and solace such as he could find nowhere else. The responsibility of Stewardship was lifted from him, the duties he had never wanted removed from his shoulders so that finally he felt free.

Maybe life would be good; maybe he could be happy.

* * *

_**Please Review! :)**_


	2. Éomer

**Éomer **

His uncle's battered body lay on the sands of the battle-field, bloody and broken. His sister lay nearby, her golden hair matted with the foul blood of orcs and Men. His last living relatives, torn from him. He was alone, now; he couldn't shoulder the weight of grief and duty that hung over him.

But then his sister lived. She opened her eyes, and smiled at him; healed by Aragorn's hands. Éomer had never known such relief as in that moment, when she looked upon him and knew him. He stayed by her, then. If she lived then Éomer knew she would help him face the coming tide that threatened to drown them all; without his sister to anchor him Éomer would long ago have been swept away.

The weak squeeze Éowyn gave his hand was enough. Éomer would fight, even if it was hopeless; he would do it for her.

* * *

**_I've always loved the devotion Éomer has for his sister, and I think that's one thing the PJ film did really capture very well. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! :D_**


	3. Arwen

**_This jumps around to Arwen's departure._**

* * *

**Arwen**

She had held onto him, prolonging their final goodbye as she pressed the Evenstar into his hands. That was her promise; to be his forever. She had lost her heart to him the moment they first met. His hands had clasped hers as he looked into her eyes, his own full of love and the promise to come back.

But he wouldn't have her to come back to.

The life that awaited her in the West would be long and plentiful. She would be free from the darkness that plagued this world.

But in the West, she would not have Aragorn. Her Estel. She could not leave; not now. Not when she knew there was hope, always hope. Hope he would come back.

She turned her horse around, and headed back to Rivendell. She would wait for him. She would wait, because she knew she would not be at peace if she left this world without him.

* * *

**_ I hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure about this one but I wanted to include Aragorn and Arwen's relationship in it. Please review and let me know what you thought! :) Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed so far! :D_**


	4. Gimli

_**This takes place at the Battle of the Black Gate**_

* * *

**Gimli**

They were outnumbered, any fool could see that. They didn't stand a chance against the mass of dark forces surrounding them. There was no hope of victory; no hope. Hope had vanished when the halfling's mithril shirt had been produced, its brilliant shine unsullied by the evil hands that held it. No, there was no hope that Gimli son of Glóin could survive this battle. It would be his last, and the whole of Middle-earth would suffer for it.

Legolas turned to him. A smile still played on his face, even in the face of such hopelessness and despair. An elf of all things, he was to die beside today.

"What about side by side with a friend?"

Gimli felt himself smile. Aye, maybe he'd die; but he'd die fighting and with a friend beside him. Nothing more could he wish for, if indeed he was to join his forefathers at last.

* * *

**_Disclaimer - I don't own anything, and the quote is taken straight from The Return of the King. _**

**_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! :D_**


	5. Théoden

_**This chapter is set when the Rohirrim arrive to fight the battle at Pelennor Fields.**_

* * *

**Théoden**

His son was safe in sleep; his eyes forever closed in death as he lay deep in the mounds east of Barrowfield with his forefathers; the white jewels of simbelmyne safeguarding him.

His nephew stood by him, at the head of his éored, as they surveyed the ranks upon ranks of loathsome orcs that stood before them, seiging the city of Minas Tirith.

He, Théoden of Rohan, had come to his ancient ally's aid; an agreement of old he honoured now at the last hour. If Gondor fell, he knew Rohan would not last long.

He thought of Éowyn, guarding his people. He thought of his son, safe in his eternal sleep. He must protect them; he must fight now in the hope that he could make Éowyn's and his people's future safe. If that meant his death, then he would die in the attempt.

He would ride now; ride for wrath, for ruin.

_For death._

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought! :)_**


	6. Denethor

**Denethor**

His sons were dead, lost to him. Boromir lay out in unknown lands, no headstone or grave for him. Faramir lay here at his feet, his life ended in an attempt to do his father's will. As had Boromir died... He choked back a cry as he regarded his youngest son. Both dead... on his orders.

The halfling was shouting, urgent and loud in Denethor's ear. He would not listen; guilt and grief blocked out all else.

His sons dead; his line ended. Gondor would fall whether he died now or later. What use was there in prolonging suffering? With no time for burying it would be the last thing he would do for his son: he would take Faramir and together they would burn, the hungry flames ending his misery. Together they would enter the sanctuary of death, and he would be reunited with Boromir.

_Denethor_: heirless, powerless; but determined to see his sons again.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not entirely sure about this one, but I for one always wondered at Denethor and his inability to believe Faramir was actually alive, so I wanted to just explore that a little in this one.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and please do let me know what you think! :)**_


	7. Pippin

**Pippin**

Merry lay unconscious in the beds in the Houses of Healing, and Pippin was hurt and bloody even as he sat by his cousin's side. Frodo and Sam were far away, in the black lands where there was naught but evil and fear; Pippin didn't even know if they were alive still. Perhaps they had perished long ago, and their efforts now were futile. He missed the rolling green hills of the Shire, and it was like a knife in his heart when he thought of his home.

But when Merry opened his eyes and smiled at his younger cousin, Pippin couldn't help but feel hopeful. Hobbits were resilient, and if Sam was with Frodo, Pippin didn't think any harm could really come to them; Sam would look after Frodo. When his other friends still lived too, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf... Pippin realised they were fortunate.

Perhaps they would succeed, and one day Pippin could go home.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this one! Please review :) Pip (and myself) will love you forever if you do... :D**  
_


	8. Sam

_**Ok, this one is my most favourite chapter of them all, so I really hope you like it! :)**_

* * *

**Sam **

Darkness surrounded them as they lay on the hard barren rock of the slopes of Mount Doom. He was so tired, so thirsty. His eyes burned when he opened them, they were so dry and painful. Frodo lay still next to him, his chest barely rising and falling; Sam would have thought him dead if not for the whistle of air passing through Frodo's cracked lips. How could they go any further, half-dead as they were?

As the noxious fumes of the mountain clouded his mind, Sam thought back to the Shire. He could see himself running around with his brothers in the fields full with golden corn; could remember the music they would play at the Lithe Day festivals and the colour of Rosie Cotton's skirts. He would do this, for them; the thought gave him strength enough to say:

"I can't carry it for you, Mr Frodo; but I can carry you."

* * *

_**Please review! :D **_


	9. Bilbo

**Bilbo**

Bilbo watched as Frodo staggered a little as he stepped up the gang-plank onto the ship; his shoulder still hadn't healed properly. But maybe it would, where they were headed...

Merry, Sam and Pippin stood on the harbour wall, all of them doing what they had tried not to on their Quest - tears streamed down their faces, rivers of sorrow reflecting the autumn sun, forming shining paths on their cheeks.

Sadness, he and Frodo were leaving behind today: sadness and grief and pain. Frodo had suffered too much and together they were going where shores were white, land was green... and where only peace and happiness dwelt.

The others could forget, but not Frodo.

And so uncle and nephew were making a final journey together, until the time came for Bilbo to take his last step alone, and join his parents... and wait for his dearest cousin and nephew to join him too.

_FINIS_

* * *

_**A/N: I think you all know when this scene takes place... THE saddest scene EVER. I cry at this more than the Breaking of the Fellowship. More than when Dobby dies. And Dumbledore. And all the other people in the Battle of Hogwarts... This scene just gets me and I literally start **_**sobbing.**

_**So um I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even if it is a little (!) depressing) because... it's the last one! I decided on nine chapters for nine members of the Fellowship. So... I really do hope you enjoyed it and thank you all SO MUCH for favouriting/following and reviewing (I love you all!) And I do apologise for the wait; I wanted to do the chapter justice. I hope it was worth the wait :) **_

**_P.s. Sorry for the awfully long Author's Note... :/_**


End file.
